Keep Your Eyes Open
by valeriecheng220
Summary: Welcome to the 70th Hunger Games! This year, the competition is great, because, who wants to die? Throw in action and romance, and this is what you get. Are you ready to watch your tributes fight to death? *SYOT still open, still need 6 boy tributes, submit in other story*
1. C H A P T E R O N E

_Thor Koriskove_

I was going to volunteer for the Games this year. Simple as that.

I don't know what made me wait for so long, but after what my brother told me this morning, I would not hesitate one single second before yelling, 'I volunteer'.

_Face it, lil' bro, you're not going to last 2 days into the game._

I don't understand my family. Couldn't they see my determination? As if my reputation in the training centre wasn't enough. I'm strong, I'm going to win the games, why don't they see it? Instead, they have to treat me like I'm a fucking shadow of my brother's. _Oh, your brother won the games, he's so strong, he's so good-looking, he's so good at this and that. _Please. But it doesn't matter, I'm going to win. I'm going to show them this year.

"So, you're going to volunteer, huh?" His friend, Carlo asked.

"Yeah," I answered, straightening my white dress shirt.

"Good luck man," he said, slapping him on the back.

I rolled my eyes and stared straight at him. "Do you really think I need it?"

Carlo shrugged, and we focused back to Harlow. She had dyed her hair a crazy yellow this year, and her skin was deathly white, with yellow around her eyes. Somehow, I thought of a giraffe. "Welcome to the 70th Hunger Games! Let's welcome our mayor to give a speech!"

The mayor claims the microphone, and of course, says the speech he says every single year. How we, district one has won so many games, how the games were initiated, why it was initiated and district pride. I barely even listened.

_Spencer Laurette MacDowell_

I didn't really give a damn about what I was going to wear to the reaping. I know I was supposed to be all fancy, presentable and polite and blah fucking blah. So, I just grabbed the nearest piece of clothing and pulled it on, which turned out to be a brown leather bra with leather fringes hanging down. It looked quite nice on me, so I shrugged and pulled on a pair of leather skinnies.

To get my hair out of the way, I just piled it on top of my head in a bun and left some face framing pieces.

"I'm going to the reaping, ma!" I shouted to my mother, who was probably making breakfast or something.

As I walked, I thought of training. I had trained pretty hard, and I liked it that way. Somehow, training relaxed me and made me feel at ease. I suppose it would probably make my father and mother proud if I won the games. Which I might, since I train so hard anyways. Maybe I should volunteer then.

_Idiot, I don't want to die. _

I really don't understand sometimes, how my 'fellow training mates' had to go and volunteer themselves for the games just to die. I would rather kill myself than to volunteer, it was so derogatory. Making us fight each other to death? What were we, bulldogs?

_Besides, who's going to feed Toko if I go into the arena?_

I smiled affectionately as I thought of Toko. I remember when I found little Toko on the street. Granted, he was a mutt, but he was extremely loyal. I mean, he waited for me every morning and walked me to training, then afterwards, he would walk me home after training. He didn't need for me to talk much, and I appreciated that. He was probably the only friend I had.

"Ladies first!"

I watched as Harlow plunged her hand into the reaping bowl and come out with one little slip of paper. She opened it up and started to read, "Janelle Snowski!"

"No!" Came a ear-piercing scream. I frowned, it seemed all too familiar for me...

_"Please, I swear, I'll do anything, please not this..."_

I turned to watch a little blonde girl of only 12 starting to walk towards the stage. "No! Not my baby, please! Please!" The woman walked forwards, only to be stopped by the Peacekeepers.

She was the woman...

The blonde angel started up the stage.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

_Thor Koriskove_

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

I snapped my head towards the girl who had just volunteered. The girl walked to the stage, pushing the little girl black. I watched her curiously. She wasn't a 'real' Career. If she was a 'real' Career, she would have volunteered earlier. _District one girl, weakness number one: little blonde girls._

I studied her as she stood on the stage.

Short, about 5 feet. She's defintely very skinny, with medium tanned skin and freckles scattered over her nose and cheekbones. Dark brown eyes that lighten in the light, and dark brown hair that has dark blonde highlights. Great figure. I smirked, satisfied with her physique.

As she stood on the stage, she narrowed her eyes and stood very casually. "What's your name, darling?" Harlow asked.

"Spencer MacDowell," she answered uncaringly.

That girl's got sass.

"How old are you?"

"17, any more questions you want to ask?" She asked sarcastically, obviously annoyed by Harlow. I chuckled to myself. I'm going to have fun with this one.

Harlow shuffled uncomfortably, and turned back to the crowd. "All right, for the boys now!" She put her hand back into the reaping bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. "Clov Hades!"

A boy of barely sixteen sprinted to the stage, ready to claim his place as a tribute. However, I stepped out into the clearing and bellowed, "I volunteer."

I watched the boy try to protest, and shoot him a killer glare. He shrunk back into the crowds and let me take my rightful place as a tribute. I smirked at the crowds and Harlow asked me for my name. "Thor Koriskove."

Harlow took both of our hands and raised them up. "Let's welcome our tributes this year, Thor Koriskove and Spencer MacDowell! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" She exclaimed as the crowd burst into applause.

I narrowed my eyes to look at the girl next to me. I'd seen her at training, but I've never talke to her or paid close attention to her before. I don't think she's even going to be competition.

_Spencer Laurette MacDowell_

My family had come in to say the usual, "I'm so proud of you, darling! Remember to win!"

I'd replied with the usual eyebrow raise.

But then, an unexpected visitor came in. "Thank you! Thank you so much! My daughter would've died if it wasn't for you," the woman whose daughter I had volunteered for said, hugging me tightly. I struggled, a bit uncomfortable with her so close to me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so grateful..."

"It's just right. I didn't get to save you before, so I'll save your daughter," I said quietly and gravely.

She frowned, obviously not understanding what I was talking about. I smiled slightly. "I really don't understand."

"Yes, I know. You wouldn't recognise me, I was only five years old when it happened."

"You're the little girl who tried to save me at the... incident..." The woman said, awestruck. Again, she leaned forwards to hug her again. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I'll do anything it takes to get you out of the arena."

"Thanks," I said stiffly, before pushing her away, as Peacekeepers are starting to come in.

I let my brain run a flashback as I ride the train to the Capitol.

_I was just casually walking down the street, ready to give some strawberries to my neighbors when I came upon this strange sound in the alley. Curious, I walked into the alley to take a look. I saw a man holding a knife at the woman. _

_At that time, I didn't understand what was going in. He had snatched her wallet away from her, and was starting to pull her shirt off. "What are you doing! What do you want from her! Stop i-"_

_And he turned around, and slashed the knife at me. I immediately turned around, and he opened a gash in my back. I stumbled, crying out slightly before I kept on running. _

I think that was the day I stopped socialing. I used to be a social butterfly, everyone knew me. But then, I realised how fucked up humaity truly was. It changed my views on everything. I realised how selfish people really were, how untrustable they were.

That day changed me.

_Thor Koriskove_

"You're very quiet," I noted, staring at Spencer, who hasn't said anything during the train ride.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. I shrugged, and turned away from her. She was no fun at all. Maybe some other tribute will actually know how to keep a conversation. I turned on the televison set and watched the reapings again. I turned out the way I wanted myself to be, and Spencer looked unforgiving.

I watched, and made a note in my head to the ones who stuck out.

District 2 girl looked fierce, and was a Career. District 2 boy. District 4 boy looked too pussy to be a Career, and to top it off, he hadn't volunteered. District 4 girl stuck out to me. She was obviously a Career, she had the arrogance, and she obviously knew she was pretty, from the way she sent winks at the camera. _Be careful of District 4 girl. _District 7 boy. He had a lot of muscles and seemed to be pretty strong.

The others, I could probably take them out in one go.

I'm going to win, I hope my family sees that.


	2. C H A P T E R T W O

**Author's note**: To be honest, I think this chapter bloody sucks, but then... I just don't really know how to write this chapter and I really hope you guys like it because for one, I don't. :( I'll think of a way to rewrite it later on but right now I can't think of anything so... yeah, thanks for sticking with me.

Right, also thanks to anyone who followed, favourited and reviewed, I really appreciate it. Thanks much. :))

* * *

_Brooke Reynolds_

I looked at myself in the mirror, satisfied with my outfit, which consists of a black knee length dress and black flats. I had straightened my hair to pin-straight and hoped that it looked threatening enough.

"Are you going to volunteer?" My sister asked me, looking up.

I smiled at her, she was the only one I truly liked in this family. She looked up to me and I was like a role model to her. She admired everything I did, and of course, I would make her proud. "Of course, darling. When you grow up, you'll do the same, and bring some glory to our family and district."

Taking her hand, we walked to the sqaure.

"Welcome to the 70th Hunger Games!" Leviticus yelled loudly, slightly damaging my eardrums.

After the Mayor was done with his speech, Leviticus announced it was time for the girls' reaping. He pulled out a paper and read out the name, "Alexis Reveria!"

_Now._

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled from the crowds, before attatching something to my knife, and throwing it into the reaping bowl stand. Leviticus jumped away from the knife, frowning. The poor girl Alexis, didn't even get a chance to walk to the stage.

Then, I made my way up to the stage and watched as every Career in the square looked up at me admiringly. Smirking, I walked up to the stage and Leviticus held up the piece of paper and read out the words I had attatched. "I volunteer as tribute, Brooke Reynolds. Excellent! Come on up, and let's welcome our girl tribute, Brooke Reynolds! How old are you, sweetheart?"

"15."

"Brave and young!"

"You don't say," I said dryly, as Leviticus shuffled on his feet.

"Now, for the boys!"

_Nicolaus Caelius_

Kissing Juno once more, we parted ways and I went over to boys part as Juno went to the girls. In my head, I kept praying and praying that Juno wouldn't get chosen, because I would probably have to kill Leviticus for it.

He was prancing around the stage like a drunken monkey. Much like what I did when I was drunk, but I guess that's just me. "Girls first!" He yelled after he was done with his little speech and the mayor was done with his. Squinting, I saw that this year, Leviticus had his hair green, and the majority of his skin was also curiously light green. He winced, that was _incredibly_ gross.

"Ladies first," Leviticus said, pulling out a small slip of paper. She unfolded it and read out a name, "Alexis Riveria."

A girl had sent her knife sailing towards the stand of the reaping bowl and I raised my eyebrows. That was maybe a bit too extreme. She had pale skin, emerald green eyes and dark brown hair. Cool move, definitely.

I zoned out for the rest of the introducing, mainly because I was thinking about Juno. I really, really love her and I think I'm going to marry her someday. Thank _god _she wasn't chosen. "Now, for the boys!" Levitivus yelled.

He reached into the reaping bowl and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Draco Cloelius!"

I looked over to Juno in alarm. She was shocked, jaw dropped open. I saw her start to cover her mouth and tears start to form in her eyes. And at that moment, I'm sure of what I have to do. "I volunteer!" I yelled.

I saw Juno sigh a breath of relief, but then her eyes widened once again when he saw me walk towards the stage. "No," she mouthed. I smiled over to reassuredly. _He's going to be okay, Juno, he's going to be okay. _

"Your name?"

"Nicolaus Caelius," I muttered, at that moment feeling a sharp hatred at the Capitol, even though I've already accepted the Games long before. "17."

"Nick!" Juno exclaimed, bursting through the door and tackling me in an embrace. "Nick, I love you, please don't go! You can't go!"

"Me or your brother, Juno? He won't last half an hour into the Games," I tried to soothe her, patting her back and such, but it didn't seem to be working. She was just crying and crying, and it hurt me to see her like this. "I'm going to come back, okay? I've trained right? I'll stay with the careers, I'll come back," I reassured her.

She nodded, sniffling. "You've got to go, the Peacekeepers are coming," I murmured in her ear, holding her away from me, and hoping she wouldn't miss me too much when I'm gone. I hope that she could cope well with me dying on screen.

_Brooke Reynolds_

I've waited for this for quite a long time.

Some people say I'm only 15 and I would never win this. I say that's bull and they're all going to see me on the stage, being crowned as the Victor. See who's laughing last?

My family came in to congratulate me, slapping me on the back and finally, they are proud of me. I've never felt so satisfied for my whole life. I'm still thinking about it as I go into the train compartment, and nodded to my tribute partner. I've talked to him a few times, but he was nothing special.

"So, you're going to join the Careers," I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to join the Careers."

"Good, I look forward to working with you," I said, pretending to be friendly with him when I'm actually trying to figure out his weakness and kill him when only we are remaining.

Then, I turned my attention to the television to watch the other tributes. So far, I've kept the boy from one, Thor, in my mind. He seemed pretty much strong and he will probably be the only person that I have competition with.

"Do you think you're going to win?" He asked me suddenly.

I frowned. "Yes, do you doubt me?"

"No, I just overestimate the District One," he warned casually. "I'm just saying, you've got to be careful, all right? I'm telling you this because you're my District partner. I know you're a trained Career, and you probably think you're really good. But District One and Four are pretty good, and you don't want to overestimate yourself."

"Have you seen me train, pretty boy?"

"Yes."

"Do you have anything to say about it?"

"You're pretty good, yes, but listen! They're stronger than you. How much do you weigh?"

"That's enough warnings, Nick."

"Fine."


	3. C H A P T E R T H R E E

So… Because I thought the last chapter was horrible (thank you so much for staying with me) here's a fast update.

I will be skipping reaping for those districts where both tributes are bloodbath tributes and I'm sorry if you don't see your tribute So, here's district 3, please enjoy?

_Belladona Truong_

Was it just me, or did no one else care about whether they were reaped for the Games?

I mean, it's not like I don't care, it's just that I'm not _scared_ or something. Because that's pretty stupid to be scared of a game. If I'm going to get reaped, then good for me, because there's nothing that I can do to change it. The only thing is, I'm not sure who's going to take care of my brothers for me if I do get reaped.

With my father disappeared, I really don't think I've got much to lose even if I get into the games.

Except for Andrew, of course. I do practise archery with him sometimes, so maybe I won't go down too easily even if I do get reaped.

Why am I thinking that I'm going to get reaped, anyways?

I shook my head, trying to shake that thought out, as I waited for our escort, _dear _Cailen to start talking. She's being overdramatic, trying to drag this out as much as she can. "Welcome! To the 70th Hunger Games. This year, we are very delighted to have our Mayor say a little speech. Let's welcome the mayor!"

She clapped, leading everyone to clap along with her half-heartedly, despite her somewhat believable excitement. Our mayor droned on about how the Hunger Games were made, and obviously, she wasn't all too excited to say the speech either. Quickly, she passed on the mic as soon as she finished.

"Let's choose our female tributes now!"

I think she's hyperactive sometimes.

"Belladona Truong!"

She carried on to smile into the crowd, but nobody goes out. I frowned, isn't the tribute supposed to go out?

And then it hit me. Belladona Truong. She was calling my name. Wiping my face of its emotions, I walked forward to claim my place on the stage. She asked for my age and I answer it honestly, causing the crowd to break out in murmurs. _She's so young. _

All right, strategies. Pretend to be weakish, hide away. Wait until everyone is almost gone, and go on a killing spree. Somehow, it makes sense in my head and I kind of think I'm actually going to win this.

I turned my attention away from my thoughts, and to Cailen. "For the male tribute, we have..." She paused dramatically, and picked up a piece of paper.

_Alexander Knightley_

"Alexander Knightley!"

What?

I knew by then, that my shocked expression must have been shown. I forced a calm, confident face on and slowly walked up to the stage in an arrogant stroll. I wasn't arrogant but... well, I do know how to walk like a bitch.

"What's your age, darling?"

I frowned immediately, disliking the fact that she had just called me darling. "16," I said clearly into the microphone she just shoved under my nose. God, could she really be more obnoxious? I'm normally an easygoing person, but she really made me want to shove the microphone up her as...

Because I was not paying attention, it shocked me when she suddenly grabbed my arm and raised it up. "Let's give it up for our tributes this year, Belladona Truong and Alexander Knightly!" She yelled. I clenched my jaw tightly. I really, really hated this woman.

I looked over to Belladona, and studied her for a while. Long black hair with small curls at the end, brown eyes. She's really quite short and skinny. And somehow, someone who looks as cute and innocent as her, I start to feel sorry that she has to go into the games.

I hate the Capitol. Ever since I was mature enough to know what the Hunger Games were about, I've hated the Capitol. With such a burning passion... I hated everything that had to do with the games and the Capitol. The Careers. Bastards and bitches who will only stab you in the back if you learn to trust them. District 2. The Capitol's lapdogs. And now, I was going to die in the games. Intense hatred boiled inside me. And this girl... this innocent girl beside me was going to die in the games as well. I can see her indifferent mask.

I was led into a room, where my family came to see me for the very last time. I hated it when my sister came in, and nearly fell apart, crying, and begging me to come back. She said she couldn't live without me and I promised I would, even though I was lying.

She hugged me, and before she left, whispered into my ear. "I killed him."

I frowned, not processing it. But before I could actually ask her about it, the Peacekeepers were dragging her out, with her screaming and protesting. I buried my head into my hands, and that was how my friends saw me when they came in.

Each encouraged me, voicing their regret of being unable to volunteer for me. I shook it off, because I wouldn't have wanted them to either.

But I was still thinking. Whom had Kyra killed? Why would she kill anyone? Kyra's always been too much of a sweetheart to actually kill anyone. I don't think she would have killed anyone.

_Belladona Truong_

"Don't worry, of course I'll come back," I reassured my brothers, who clung to me like glue, unable to let go. Could I be weak, just for one moment, and break down to cry with my little brothers, who I might never see again?

But that will only make them worry about me, even though little Lucas will be too young to understand. Michael was crying, and my mother was standing in the corner, watching. I've always been so detatched to her. I don't speak to her much and she doesn't make much attempt to speak to me either, since she's always so caught up in my step-father.

"Bella?" I snap my head towards my mother.

She smiled half-heartedly at me. "Fight, Bella. Don't forget to fight."

For a moment, I smiled at her, my ice-heart completely melted. But then, the ice creeps back in, and I rearrange my face. "I will," I answered stiffly.

When the time came, my mother had to drag my brothers out.

I thought about what I would be in front of the tributes. Forgettable, not special, so they wouldn't remember me and hopefully will let me 'die alone' in the trees.

"So, uh..." My district partner mused, obviously trying to start a conversation with me.

I replied with a, "mhm."

"What?"

"If you're going to ask me if I'm your partner, then mhm, yes I'm your partner," I finished, then suddenly had a new thought. "I was wondering if we could be all-"

"No, thanks," he answered promptly, cutting me off before I could even start.

Rejected. "Fine with me."

He sighed, trying to explain. "It's just that... I don't trust anyone. This is the Games, I can't trust anyone, can I? Only one tribute is going back, and obviously, there can only be one winner. Why complicate things and act together?"

"Because things will be easier that way," I answered. Did this boy know anything? Did he know how much easier it is to hunt animals when there are two people?

"I'm sorry, I haven't been trusting since my father die-" He cut himself off, eyes widening in realisation. "She killed him."

"What?"

_Alexander Knightly_

"She killed him."

That was what she was saying. Kyra killed our father. Kyra killed our father because he killed our mother, and our older sister, Mylena. Kyra really was a killer.

I clutched my pants tightly.

She killed him. My sister killed my father.

Should I thank her, or should I want to kill her?


	4. C H A P T E R F O U R

Hi guys! Updaaaate:) I'm sorry for not updating sooner and sooo, yeah. I personally like this chapter because... eh, Chanel's my OC. She's not that likeable but you'll learn to like her. Hopefully:)

* * *

** R**

_Chanel Romanov_

Today's reaping day.

Normally, I wouldn't be so, say, excited. But I promised myself to volunteer so that changes things quite a bit. I always look my best for the reaping day, so today isn't going to any different. I pull on a white flowy dress and nude pumps, while keeping my hair down. Feeling brave, I decided to put on red lipstick.

"Chanel, love, are you having breakfast?" My mother called from downstairs.

I ran downstairs and kissed my mother on the cheek. "Bye mum, I'm going to go to the reaping."

"Remember to voluneteer," my father said uninterestedly, looking at his newspaper. I glared at him, but obviously he wasn't going to see it. My mother frowned and patted me on the shoulder, telling me silently that I needn't listen to him.

I was going to volunteer, but that was most definitely _not _because of my father, or anyone at all.

"Morning, sis," Jared ruffled my hair affectionately, and I scowled at him, slapping him on the arm. "If you volunteer, I'll cut off all ties with you," he whispered in my ear.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Do what you want."

Jared was this rebellious young man who wanted nothing to do with the Capitol. Hated victors, hated Peacekeepers, hated every-fucking-body. I think I took after him. I didn't hate Victors, but I hated everything and everyone. Almost. I don't like to talk to people, apart from my family or 'friends'. They usually aren't worth my breath.

Jared glared at me and pushed me off of him. I shrugged, slipping on my nude heels and started into the street. "Hey, Chanel!" I turned around to see one of my 'friends', one of my training mates. "Great outfit."

I rolled my eyes and kept silent.

I was going to volunteer. A tiny piece of me- the insecure part, told me not to, that I was probably going to lose, had I seen the Career district males yet? But the larger part of me- the arrogant part, told me I was going to win this thing. That's why I'm going to volunteer. To prove to the little part that I, Chanel Romanov, was going to win the Games.

As I walked into the square, I saw Oleander with a bright smile on her face. "Welcome to the 70th Hunger Games! Let's invite our mayor to say a few words!"

The mayor walked onto the stage, and I listened half-heartedly to her speech. Does it matter what she say? Every year the same things happen anyways.

"All right, let's move on to the girls!" Oleander said, as she excitedly puts her hand into the reaping bowl.

_Hunter Princeton_

I didn't need to worry about being reaped.

Even so, I'm sure someone would probably volunteer. Not _for _me, but the Careers would still volunteer. Come to think of it, District 4 is a pretty safe place to be, in terms of being reaped, anyways. But still, I want to look my best, and I wear my white leather jacket, sky blue button down shirt, brown faded jeans and hard brown boots.

When I'm finished with my appearance, I say goodbye to my family and walk to the square.

I liked my life, really. Everything is going on fine for me. I don't have to struggle too much for a roof over my head and food, I'm sort of popular with the girls (even though I'm awkward) and I'm well liked enough. I couldn't have asked for anything more.

Halfway through walking, I realised that I was probably pretty much late, and run to the square in a hurry, trying to get there on time. I arrive just in time to see Oleander reach into the bowl and pull out a slip of paper. Still breathing hard, I listen as she read out the name, wondering if I would know this girl. "Annie Cre-"

And suddenly, a sword whizzes by my ear. I jump back in surprise. _Wrong place, wrong time. _

The paper is no longer in Oleander's hands. Shocked, she turned around to see the sword pierced through the paper, and Finnick Odair clutched the sword just in time, preventing it from going through anyone's throat.

That has got to be the most bizarre thing that's happened.

"I volunteer as tribute," a clear voice rang out.

We all turned around, and saw a petite girl with black hair make her way through the crowds. She was smirking openly at our shock and mounted the stage to a surprised Oleander. "Uh... what's your name?" She asked, stuttering.

_Chanel Romanov_

"Chanel Romanov," I answered, smiling at the crowds. "16, before you can ask."

Oleander collected herself and cleared her throat. "Of course. Now let's move on to the boys!" She sifted through the papers and pulled out a slip. Smiling, she read out the name on the paper. "Hunter Princeton!"

That's a badass name.

I search the crowds for the boy in question.

"Any volunteers?"

Surprisingly, there was no answer. I frowned, something must be wrong. There was no way that in District 4, no one would volunteer. I finally found the boy, who has a shocked expression on his face. Short honey blonde hair, grey eyes, pale white skin, and a slightly muscular build. I haven't seen him in training, so definitely he's not going to be a Career. Then, he started walking towards the stage, rearranging his expression so he looked confident.

I rolled my eyes. The damage's been done, there was no use trying to look strong now.

He steps in place next to me. "How old are you?"

"17," he answered curtly, nodding.

"Let's give our tributes this year a round of applause! Hunter Princeton and Chanel Romanov!"

_Hunter Princeton_

I cannot believe this.

The place I just called safe... I'd just gotten reaped. Along with the girl who threw the sword. As good-looking she was, I do not want to be with her in the games. Oleander raised up our hands and said to the crowd, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!"

Yeah, the odds were definitely not in _my_ favour.

I was ushered into a room, where I would see my family for the one last time. I knew I would miss them, and I didn't want them to miss me, that's why I refused to let them in. I knew I wasn't coming back. However, I let West in when he asked to be.

West Rosen was the 66th Victor of the Hunger Games. "Listen man, don't trust anybody. Especially not the Careers. Especially not Chanel Romanov. She's sneaky as hell, I've seen her train with Finnick a few times. Team up if you can, you'll get a greater chance at winning. Here, take this. Tributes are allowed tokens," he said, giving me a silver bangle.

I looked at him curiously, and took the bangle, slipping it on my wrist. Hesitantly, I nodded. "All right. Thanks."

And then I was ushered into the train to Capitol.

Romanov sat down next to me, and stared at the television screen, until Finnick Odair came in. He pulled her out of the compartment, and she followed without a word.

I could still hear them though.

"Thank you. For volunteering. I don't know what I could've done without Annie."

There was a long silence. "I didn't do it for her. I didn't do it for you either."

"That doesn't matter."

There was shuffling, and both of them went back into the compartment.

She plopped back down onto the sofa, and turned to me. "So... you gone to training?" She asked, not looking at me as she spoke.

"No."

"You're not a Career?" She double confirmed.

"No," I answered, somehow a little bit annoyed.

She laughed at the television, and I turned to look at it. It was showing the male tribute from District 7. He seemed like a player, sending winks to the crowds, and his hand around his district partner. Romanov pointed to the screen, "He's going to be easy to take out. Just one kiss, and he's a goner."

I snapped. "Listen, Romanov. I do not want to hear about you talking about killing kids like it's all a game to you. Do you have any humanity? Do you see how wrong this is? Do you think you're all that?"

Romanov raised her eyebrow.

"Try training for the majority of your life, and see if you have any humanity left. It is a game. The _Hunger Games, _remember? The killing game."

My expression hardened. Somehow, she made it justified if I should I ever kill her. I would remind her, "The killing game. The Hunger Games, remember?"

"That doesn't make it right for you to go around killing people," I concluded, before walked swiftly away from her. In the corner of my eye, I saw her shrug.


	5. C H A P T E R F I V E

I am so, so, so so, sorry! I don't think I can really express how sorry I am no matter how much sorry's I type... But seriously, I haven't updated in so long and that's because... I admit it, I've been busy typing some other story... Sorry!

And I couldn't really think of anything for this chapter but I've got the next writting out and that will probably be updated about next week because I'm near the end of summer... Also, I am sort of looking for beta readers if there are any out there? Sooo, yeah, thanks all:)

This is so not my favourite chapter, by the way.

* * *

_Caia O'Toole_

I'm scared.

But before you can start pointing at me and calling me a pussy, I'm pregnant.

Yes, you heard that right, I'm pregnant.

I didn't mean to! I'm only 16, I don't want to be a mother that young. I can imagine what my mother and father were going to say. _How could you be so irresponsible? This is not the person we raised you to be! _I sighed. I didn't want to see the disappointment in my parents' eyes.

Moreover, I'm scared of being reaped. I don't want to compete in the Hunger Games while being pregnant. Because the odds will definitely not be in my favour if that happens. I don't want to die yet, and I don't want my baby to die either. Even though I wish I never got pregnant, she or he was still my baby.

I'm also scared of what my boyfriend will say if he finds out.

Will he leave me?

I fiddled with my fingers as I listened to the mayor talk about the Games. I didn't hear any of them, because I was worrying in my head too much.

"Now, ladies first!"

I snapped my head up, as our escort, Liliana pulled out a paper from the reaping bowl. She was doing things rather quickly, and it looked like she wanted to get this over as soon as she could. I rolled my eyes. Don't worry, we don't like you either.

"Caia O'Toole!"

...

Are you serious?

Oh my god, she _is _serious.

I broke down crying, furiously wiping my tears as I walk to the stage. I don't like crying in front of the crowd, but I can't help it. I hate the Capitol. I fucking hate the Capitol, and I hate Liliana, I hate everyone for just letting this happen to me. I look over to the boys' section with tears glistening in my eyes, and spot Devin standing there. He's shocked.

My baby is going to die. I'm going to die. There's nothing I can do about it.

_Ogden Merrier_

The girl who got reaped was bawling her eyes out, and I don't know whether I should laugh about it or if I should shake my head in disbelief. Liliana looks slightly uncomfortable as she this Caia girl started crying on stage, shaking. I wouldn't blame her, I would be uncomfortable too if that happened.

She cleared her throat and moved away from Caia as if she had some sort of disease. "Um... let's move on! Quickly. All right, now for our boy tribute..." She stuck a hand into the bowl and pulled out a name. "Odgen Merrier!"

Me. I guess District 5 will finally have a victor.

I looked confidently into the crowd and started into the stage, taking my place next to the annoying, crying girl. If there is something I can't stand more than looking stupid, it is looking weak. And that girl is doing both of the things that I despise the most. Typical girl.

"Let's give our tributes this year a round of applause! Odgen Merrier and Caia O'Toole!" Liliana shouts to the crowd. Then a few half-hearted claps when around in the square and we were ushered off into a room where we would say our goodbyes.

My family comes to see me first. I can see how Lily is trying hard not to cry but it's not really working for her. A few tears leaked out and I sighed as she made to hug me. I reluctantly hug her and she gave me a beaded bracelet. I rolled my eyes, and went to open my mouth to protest, but she silenced me with a glare.

I rolled my eyes again.

My dad just came forward and patted me on the shoulder. "Good luck."

"I won't need it," I said confidently.

My sister gave me one last hug. "Odgen you have to win. You have to come back. I'm going to wait for you. And if you don't come back..." She trailed off, unable to think of a legit threat.

"Yeah, yeah," I answered.

And then they were ushered out by Peacekeepers.

Caia O'Toole

I was then ushered into a room, where I would meet my family for the last time, meet my boyfriend for the last time. I was in a battle within myself. Should I tell Carter, or should I not? Should I tell my family that I was carrying a baby, or should I not?

But since this was my last day, I decided to be honest with them.

It wasn't like I was coming back and having this baby, then feeding him happily in front of a white picket fence. That may be my fantasy, but it was obvious that fantasies never come true.

My family came in, and it's clear that they've all been crying. I've always been such a good girl, a family girl. It's a bit hard for them to accept that in a few days, their daughter would be as good as dead.

"You've got to do your best, okay? We may be harsh sometimes but you're our daughter and we never want to lose you," my mother murmured as she wrapped her arm around me and gave me a huge hug.

I smiled weakly and tried to assure them it was all right, when it clearly wasn't.

"You'll come back. I know you will. You're our daughter. You're smart enough, we know you are."

And with that, they were gone. I didn't even get the chance to tell them it would be all right.

My boyfriend came in.

Carter.

That was when I really broke down and flung myself into his arms. "Carter!"

"Shhh, Caia, it's going to be okay..."

"But it's not! Don't you all lie to me. Stop telling me it's going to be okay when you all know I won't be okay. It's ridiculous! I just want you all to give me the truth! Am I going to die?"

There was a silence and I knew what he was thinking. No, I wasn't going to be okay. I was going to die and it was going to be a few days later. I kept sobbing into his chest. But I knew he had to go soon. After a few seconds of calming myself down, I finally gathered up the guts to talk.

"Carter, I'm pregnant."

He looked up at me, a shocked expression etched onto his face.

The timing was perfect, because at this moment, the peacekeepers came in to take him away. When he was dragged away by them, he still had that expression on, and he could not get a single word out. I started crying again. I couldn't take it any longer.

When they took us to the train, we were both silent and sullen. But I could see Odgen had this superior expression on.

"Do you think we'll live?" I asked shyly.

He looked me dead in the eye, and said, "I will. You'll be dead within 5 minutes."


End file.
